A Different Take
by Marsetta
Summary: What if the trio were raised in entirely different situations? What if Ron was raised by his mother with his sister, with no brothers? What if Harry was raised by Severus Snape? What if Hermione was raised by an Alcoholic mother and absentee father? This. This is what happens.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is something that wouldn't leave my mind! One of those things that literally kept me up all night. The sun is rising as I write this AN.**

 **Basically, each of the trio is raised drastically differently from how they were in canon.**

 **Ron is raised in a two child home by his single mother. In this Molly and Arthur were an arranged marriage that did not work. Molly having none of Arthur's encouragement of their five older sons being brutes.**

 **Harry is raised as a spoiled prince by Severus Snape while the rest of the world thinks him dead.**

 **And Hermione raised herself in her alcoholic mothers basic absence.**

 **It's not a typical story but it just wouldn't leave my mind. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 ** _I don't own!_**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Molly shrieked out a terrible curse when she found her husband once again encouraging her boys to fight. She had told him time and time again, not to let them fight, they would become too violent. But did he listen? No. He never did, not when it counted.

"You know what Arthur, we're done!" Molly yelled, cradling the youngest in her arms. Ronnie was crying as he clung to his mother, his brother George having accidentally knocked him over while he fought with his know it all older brother Percy.

Molly glared when Arthur tried to speak. "I can't do this anymore. I'm, I'm just going to take Ronnie. I want at least one of our children to turn out somewhat decent." Arthur didn't fight it. The papers went through, and she was once again Molly Prewett. Several months later she gave birth to Ginevra Prewett. Ron never did get his name changed from Weasley to Prewett. After a few months of living in London with her two small children, Molly decided to take advantage of the cottage her mother had bought her, out in the country, far from anyone who would try to hurt her, or her babies.

Getting everything set up was the simply part, getting a one year old and a new born moved was the problem. After a few days of settling in, Ron stopped crying only long enough to unpack his bag before managing to lock himself in the bathroom with his bear. Molly tried everything to open the door, but it seemed to be stuck with accidental magic. He was only a child, still a few months away from being two, he shouldn't be scared enough to activate such a powerful locking spell.

The only way to get him out of the room, is to scare him out.

Molly looked through the key hole. She didn't want to do this, it went against everything she had ever taught her children.

A quietly muttered spell, and Ronnie's bear sprouted legs. Eight hairy legs, the bear started to turn into a spider, freezing the sobbing boy and making him emit a terrified whimper.

It took longer then Molly wanted to admit for the door to open, Ronnie having flung the creature away from him only after it reared back to bite him, the large legs having climbed up his body, bracing themselves on his tiny shoulders.

The door opened with a smack as the handle bashed against the wall. Molly waved her wand to vanish the spider. Ronnie clung to her for the next six days. Molly had to get the food delivered to the cottage when they ran out. The only way she got Ronnie off her was to take a shower or use the bathroom. She worried that she traumatized the boy too much, but put it aside in her mind. At least now she knew where he was at all times.

* * *

Severus was waiting outside the cottage, waiting for Lily to come out. The dark lord promised he'd let her live. Severus had every trust in the man, because while he might be evil, he doesn't lie. It was one reason a lot of death eaters have flocked to him, aside from their own agendas of course.

He saw the green flash in the front room. He heard Lily scream. He waited a few minutes with baited breath. Then he saw another green light up on the second floor. Deathly silence followed.

Severus was halfway up the stairs when the piercing cries of a year old baby filled the air. Severus had a hunch of what he'd find when he opened the door.

Lily's dead body was the first thing he saw. He dropped to his knees, ignoring the crying babe in the crib. He cradled Lily's head in his lap, and cried. After a minute or two of mourning, he snapped himself out of it. He gently placed his dead loves head on the floor and stood.

He should hate the child before him. He was the reason Lily was dead, the reason his master didn't spare her life.

But he couldn't do that to Lily's memory. She died protecting her son, he shouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain.

Turning, Severus picked up the crying infant, ignoring the tears that dried on his skin as he tried to calm the child down. It worked, the dark headed baby all but slumped into his hold, his tiny hands clinging to Severus' robes.

Severus walked out of the house and never looked back. He almost missed it when the house all but exploded in his wake, a powerful wave of magic coming from the tiny form in his arms. Harry, as that was the child's name, smiled at him and patted his cheek before falling asleep on his shoulder.

He heard the news about how both the savior and the dark lord had died that night. He didn't correct anyone.

Getting used to raising a child was hard. Severus had no prior knowledge of raising children. He read many books on the subject in the first few weeks of raising Harry, and it hadn't gotten any easier.

Severus decided to keep Harry's name the same. To him, Lily marrying Potter was her choice, and by renaming her son, it was demeaning her choice, making it insignificant. He'd honor her choices and leave the boy named Harry James Potter.

* * *

Jean never wanted kids. They were a nuisance. Even when she got pregnant, the only reason she didn't abort was because the baby's daddy didn't want her too. She glared at him every time he was there. After the kid was born, he refused to take her. He named her and filled all the paperwork, but he refused to take the creature with him!

She didn't want this! The only reason she kept it was because he was paying her.

"5 a month?" He asked out of the blue while holding the kid in his arms.

"5 what?" Jean grit her teeth. She wouldn't take $500 a month, that was petty cash with a newborn.

"$5000 a month, with another $10,000 a month in the bank for her schooling." Jean's eyes narrowed as she watched him.

"Seriously? What if she becomes some kind of worthless bitch when she gets older? Wastes the money on clothes or some crap like that?" Jean didn't know why she was arguing against $5000 a month, maybe because she didn't think he'd go through with it?

"Fine. I'll make the account in your name. Give only you access. Raise it up to $10,000 a month for immediate supplies such as food and rent, and $15,000 a month for future school fees?" Jean knew then that Mr. Granger was either really naive or had more money then he knew what to do with. Probably both.

"Okay, but if I get custody, I get full custody. You can't touch her unless I say after we leave the hospital. You can't take her from me, she'd be mine and mine alone." Jean couldn't let the man realize what a mistake he'd make by agreeing. She wasn't mom material. But he couldn't know that, and by ensuring that he can't go near the kid unless she was there or she said he could, it'd ensure she could fix the kid up to look somewhat presentable before he got a look at her. Money bag, come to mama.

"Deal." His grin was so wide it was painful for Jean to watch. She got this weird burning sensation in her chest. She ignored it while she thought of what she could do with $10,000 a month for at least the next 18 years.

* * *

 **How was it? I mean Molly no disrespect. She was forced into a marriage she didn't want and was tired of it. She tried for years, but her son getting hurt at such a young age was the last straw. The thing with the spider, she was worn and haggard, she was ready to collapse. She wasn't in her right mind when making the decision and fell back on a way she used on one of her brothers as a teen.**

 **I in no way condone what Severus did. I know that some might find it romantic or what not, but it's not really, it's actually really creepy. Severus shouldn't have taken Harry like that at all, but he wasn't thinking right. I love the character and I love playing around with him, but a lot of what he did in the books and movies was a bit creepy.**

 **Jean is pretty much a hooker, and Mr. Granger is a super rich guy who is like an overgrown child. He trusts too easily and Jean took advantage of that. Jean is not Dr. Jean Granger ppl, this Jean, like this Molly, might share a name with the character, but she isn't the same person. I'm only using the names so it isn't confusing. Yes, they are the parents, but we all know that Hermione's parents, and Ron's, are definitely on our OTP lists. Please don't judge the cannon character based on these writings and please don't hate me for making them so OOC.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Mars**


	2. Diagon Alley (Ron)

**Well, this is the next chapter. I'm going to do it in the trio's POV's now. First Ron, then Harry, and lastly Hermione, and loop it, so After Hermione is Ron etc.**

 **There are some things in here that imply things that might or might not have happened to Molly that would make her this hesitant toward men. This will be up to your own interpretation. I know how I want to see it, you know how you want to see it. That's how it happens.**

 **Ron might or might not have had a bad experience with people, and may or may not have suppressed it. Again it's up to you. I hope this isn't too dark. Tell me at ny time if you think this should be M rated.**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ronnie was only six when his mum told him about the dangers of trusting men. He learned how not to do things. He learned his to take care of his mum and sister like a proper gentleman. He didn't want to be like his uncles or father.

That's why, when he entered the city at age eleven, he kept as close to his mother as possible, almost clinging to his mother's robes. Ginny was on his other side, her hand clutching his almost painfully. Both children had wide scared eyes, their knees buckling in slight fear as they followed their mother through the throngs of people.

This was the first time either of them had been out of their property, the first time interacting with anyone other then each other and their mother.

"Come along dears, much to do, much to do." Molly had a smile on her face, calming her children down a bit. Ron was still afraid, still wary, but he needed to do this. Apparently, he had to go to the school his mother went to. According to the books his mother required he read, young witches and wizards could be home schooled so he all but begged his mother to homeschool him, but she wanted her children to be taught at her alma mater and she wouldn't have it any other way.

So here he was, shopping for a wand and school supplies with the inheritance Molly got when her family died.

"Hello Tom. Long time." Molly greeted the man behind the counter. Ron edged behind his mother, his sister following his lead and tucking herself behind her brother.

"Molly! I haven't seen you in years! Honestly, I wasn't sure you still lived in the area." The man flung a towel onto his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"These must be the kids. I haven't seen much of the older ones, not since the divorce." Tom leaned against the counter. Molly started to lead them to the back.

"No, I would think not. We're just going to be getting Ronnie his first wand. It was nice seeing you again." Molly smiled as she ushered her children out of the establishment.

"Mum, when can we go home?" Ginny spoke up while they stood in a secluded alley.

"It won't be for a little while dear. First we'll be stopping by the outfitters for Ronald's school robes, then off for his wand. The rest shouldn't take too long. Maybe we will be able to stop for I've cream before heading home." Molly grinned before turning to the brick wall behind her. Ginny gave Ron a look, one that clearly said 'I hope not'. He nodded. Neither wanted to be out here for longer then necessary, even if that meant skipping on ice cream.

Both children looked on in awe as the brick wall moved to form a large archway into a truly magical marketplace. Things were floating everywhere, Ron noted at least seven different shops he wouldn't mind visiting, if they were emptier that is.

"Come now, to the robe shop." Molly took Ron's hand, and Ron grabbed his sister's. The children once again crowding behind their mother.

A couple of people turned to look at them as they passed by, but most kept to themselves. Ron was grateful. He didn't want to think of a reason anyone would look at him or his sister, it sent shivers down his spine as he recalled reading some of the darker books on his mothers required reading list. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to him or Ginny like it did to the protagonists in the books.

"Here we are. Hello, my son will be needing robes for school. First year Hogwarts he is." Molly pushed him forward a bit, forcing her hand out of his. Ginny tugged at his hand once before Molly pried her back into her arms.

"Your sister and I will go get your books while you get measured. Be careful and do everything she tells you to." Molly nodded to the seamstress once before leaving, not even waiting for an answer. Ron nodded anyways before turning to the woman.

"Hello dear. Why don't you hope on up and I'll start your measurements." Her smile was kind. Ron still didn't trust her. Too many books started with a 'trustworthy' smile, only for the character to stab the protagonist in the back, sometimes literally. He did as she said either way, stepping into a stool and waiting as she measured him.

As he was being measured, the door opened.

"Hello. I'll be right with you." The seamstress threw them a smile before going back to Ron, writing a few measurements down.

Ron didn't dare look away from the woman, almost afraid of who he'd see standing behind him.

"Alright. Sit tight and I'll be back with some robes you can try on. We might have to hem them, you are very lanky, all limbs. Now, how may I help you, first year?" The woman turned from Ron and to the people or person behind him.

"Yes. He'll need the standard." The voice was deep and sent fear down Ron's back. It was a men's voice, and it wasn't polite at all, his words said in a snappish tone that sounded intentionally rude and hinted at something worse.

"Go get on a stool Gregory, we don't have all day." The man snarled. The woman bristled, but didn't complain. Ron wasn't sure what to think about her at this point.

A grunt was heard before someone stood on the stool right next to him. There were three stools, Ron was on the far left, why did the kid choose the middle? The measuring took a bit longer with the kid squirming and fidgeting, but it got done eventually.

Ron felt dread pool in his stomach when the woman left, leaving him alone in a room with two males. Not two gentlemen, no, two rude, egotistical, men.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts girl?" The older man asked. Ron's spine tingled, his stomach rolled. The man thought he was a girl? Yes he had long hair and sure his robes had some pink in them, but that didn't make him a girl.

Instead of answering verbally, he nodded his head. He didn't want to know what would happen if he spoke up against this man, what would he do to Ron if he spoke up against him, if only to correct his assumption of his gender? The possibilities were endless, and more then half were really really bad.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." A large hand was suddenly gripping Ron's shoulder. A gasp fell from his lips as fingernails dug into his skin.

"I, yes sir. This is my first year at Hogwarts." Ron breathed, holding in the tears that threatened to fall, willing his heart to beat slower and his panic to subside. It was working a bit, he was able to keep his head clear for a minute or two. The man's hand was gone, leaving Ron facing the doorway the woman left through.

"Here we go. These are for you. And these are for you." The woman handed one uniform robes to the other boy and then turned to Ron, handing him his own. The man didn't let his son try on the clothes. He took out a pouch of clinking metal coins and handed it to the woman before dragging his son out of the shop. Ron didn't know what they looked like, he doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Why don't you change into those and we can figure out what needs to be hemmed." Ron was starting to like this woman's perkiness. He just hopes it doesn't come back to bite him.

Hours later found the kids collapsing on their living room floor, Ron's new wand clenched in his hands as he watches his mother packing up his things into a trunk for school. He already read all the school books, or, he read his mothers books. He's sure that these new ones have changed a little over the years, but he isn't worried about it. He was just glad that he won't be going to school for another month.

* * *

 **I wanted to do more, but I guess this is what's going to be happening. Next is Harry's shopping experience, then Hermione's. I think I might go a bit more into Hermione when she first gets her letter.**

 **Maybe hers will start with her getting her letter, and then go on to her shopping, which would make her chapter at least half as big, maybe twice as big as this one and the next one.**

 **I've been trying to see which houses they fit, and the only ones I see them fitting in are Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and let's all be honest, With the way you've read Ron here, Slytherin would probably be best. I don't see the Ravenclaws leaving Ron alone like the Slytherins would, though the Slytherins would probably think they are hurting him by isolating him.**

 **Mars**


	3. Diagon Alley (Harry)

**Okay, this came out very different then I had intended. Also, a lot shorter too...**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Harry remembers when he was little, when he broke a vial of some dangerous potion his Uncle Severus brewed. He never understood why his uncle was so scared when he found him.

Now that he was eleven, he saw that same look on his uncle's face when they were stopped in Diagon Alley by a man with really long hair.

While this wasn't the first time Harry had gone to Diagon Alley, it was the first time he's gone with his uncle. He usually goes with his nanny Andromeda.

"Severus. I haven't seen you here in a while. I hear that you've got a job teaching at Hogwarts." The man intoned. Harry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but refrained from saying anything. Another look around found a blonde boy standing just behind the man. Harry smirked.

Neither of the older men paid him any mind as he sidled up to the younger blonde.

"This is your first year then?" He asked in a practiced nonchalance. The boy eyed him cautiously. Good. It wouldn't benefit Harry if the boy was a follower. His posture just screamed Slytherin.

Or at least, it reminded Harry of his uncle.

"I am. You as well?" He certainly sounded like someone he would need on his side to rule the school.

"Obviously. Say, as our guardians seem to be on the same page, we should stick together. Can't have too many friends in school." Harry only barely kept his true intention to himself. It's actually a lot harder to manipulate someone when you don't know how they'll react. But so far so good.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." The boy eyed his uncle, then the long haired man before looking back at Harry.

"Draco Malfoy." A hand was extended. Harry held back the predatory grin he felt wanted out.

"Harry." No need for a last name. Taking the hand offered, Draco agreed to be Harry's puppet, whether he knows it or not.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, with only a little excitement when he got his wand, his thoughts focusing on what he would do to rule the school before his fourth year. He didn't want to rule too soon, or they might realize what he had planned. No, and too late he wouldn't be able to bask in his rule, so fourth year would be perfect. Or maybe fifth depending on how well he can manipulate the brash Gryffindors.

* * *

 **So, Slytherin Harry, or maybe a sly Ravenclaw leading from the background?**

 **Mars**


End file.
